Return of the Sayains
by Many Faced Mage
Summary: 4 sayain brothers race across the galaxy to restore their race.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z

Return of the Saiyans

Authors note: the quick back story was done so my teacher who helped me write this. Also Eddie and his brother and their compains and most of their enemies belong to me. The Rest Belong to Dragon ball z or Dragoness Eclectic. The breif history is do to my teacher.

Chapter 1

In the far regions of space there was a planet named Vegeta. Here, the Saiyans lived. The Saiyans were human-like except for one thing. They had monkey tails. Historically, the Saiyans were noted for being the strongest warriors in the universe. They were planet brokers, that is, they would find a planet that seemed good for other races to live on. IF these planets were inhabited, the Saiyans would attack the race and nearly exterminate the people and aliens who lived there. Some inhabitants were kept as slaves. Since the Saiyans loved to fight, this was a good business for them.

When Saiyan children were old enough (one or two years old) they were sent to planets with very weak people on them to continue the Saiyan works. When their work was done, they returned to their planet. The children would then attend an academy until they graduated. At that time they could choose one of the two jobs offered them, to train Saiyans or join the planet broker business.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another planet named Frieza was in the solar system. The King of Planet Frieza was named Cold. Cold's son was Lord Frieza. Lord Frieza was a lizard-like alien. He and his race had horns and could change into more powerful forms of them selves. Frieza's race would hire soldiers or mercenaries to their work, which was planet conquering. The Frieza had made an alliance with the Saiyan King Vegeta. Frieza would give the Saiyans space pods in return for mercenary work done by the Saiyans. It had been an ordinary day on the planet Vegeta when Bardock, a planet broker and the father of Raditz and Goku, went to work. Bardock and this team went to the planet Kanassa and nearly destroyed its entire race. They annihilated the entire race with one exception of one. It was a long day and the attack occurred during the night. Bardock and his team were having a conversation after their victory when Bardock said, "There are rumors that the Kanassa aliens here have psychic abilities.

Suddenly, there was a crash and one of the Kanassa jumped up from behind Bardock and put his two fingers together, like a scissor. He jabbed his fingers into Bardock's neck, causing Bardock to collapse to the ground. One of the team members fired an energy blast at the Kanassa, but it did not incinerate him. There was a cloud of blue fire around the alien as he spoke, "I have given you psychic ability to see into the future that Frieza will never have. With this ability you will be able to see the future and how your people will die, the way you killed my kind." "Oh yeah?" yelled Bardock as he fired an energy blast and incinerated the Kanassa alien. A team member commented, "Nothing like a barbecue!" "Yeah," replied the other, "you cannot be too careful these days, you might not know what is hiding under a rock."

Bardock unexpectedly leaned forward and fell to the ground. This new ability gave him a shock. His team hauled him over to their ship and brought him back to safety at Vegeta. Bardock was put into a healing tank. As two doctors began to examine him, they got a call. They were told that Frieza wanted them over to another planet, Meatsi. Meatsi was a desert planet with numerous rocks and boulders on it. The doctors left Bardock in recovery.

While in recovery, Bardock had a dream. It was a dream about the future where he saw Vegeta being destroyed. He saw his son, Goku, became a great warrior. When Bardock woke up and got of the tank, he asked for his team. He was told they were ordered by Frieza to go to Meatsi.

Bardock ran down the hall because he too wanted to go to Meatsi. As he passed a room he heard a baby cry. Bardock turned to see where the cry was coming from. He saw his son, Goku (Kakarott) in a crib crying. "Kakarott, huh?" said Bardock as he turned on his scouter. "Just an average power level, and I thought you were someone special," Bardock snorted. He left and headed for his space pod.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Bardock got to Meatsi he found his team in a bit of trouble. Three of his team members were dead, the fourth one, Tora, was dying. Bardock asked in an urgent voice, "Who did this to you? Was it the Meatseis?" "No" said Tora, "We were ambushed by Dadoria and his men." "Why would he do this too you?" Bardock asked. Toma replied, gasping, "Because Frieza is afraid of our race." With those final words Toma gave one last shudder and died.

There was a sound. Bardock turned around. There stood four aliens. "We had some fun with your team, Bardock." the horned alien sneered. Bardock knelt down and untied a bandanna from his dead friend Toma's arm. "You're right, I should have been here," said Bardock as he tied the bandanna around his head. "Ahh, come on, just saying you want to be here doesn't mean your friends would live." "You and me now, right here!" hollered Bardock. The battle began. The Aliens and Bardock leapt into the air. The cone head shaped alien fired two energy blasts at Bardock. Bardock dodged and hovered over him. The alien said, "Huh?" As he looked up in surprise at Bardock. Bardock brought both hands together and smashed them against the alien's head, breaking it and causing the alien to plummet into the ground. Another yellow skinned fired a blast at Bardock. It missed him, but caused a smoke screen. "Where is he?" yelled one of the aliens. "I don't know," replied the other. Suddenly, the horned alien saw movement with his scouter. "There you are," he smiled wickedly. He fired a blast of energy. He watched a figure falling to the ground, smoking from the blast that had hit him. The two remaining aliens realized their own comrade had been fired upon.

Bardock has been hiding in the smokescreen, using one of the aliens as a body shield. "Be careful!" yelled a frog-like alien to his horned companion. "You mean – He Better Watch It!" snarled the horned one. "There he is!" cried the frog-like alien as Bardock flew forward. The horned-headed alien flew at Bardock. Bardock was surprised at the alien's speed. The alien landed a vicious kick on Bardock's face. The force of the blow sent Bardock reeling back. The frog alien grabbed Bardock's arms from behind. The horned alien punched Bardock in the stomach. "Ugh!" screamed Bardock as he felt the pain. Then Bardock elbowed the alien hard in the stomach, causing him to cough up purple blood. Bardock wrenched free and threw the frog alien in front of the horned alien and extended his right arm. He fired a blue wave of energy, incinerating the both of them.

Bardock landed on the ground to face Dadoria. "Well, I have to admit," said Dadoria, "you are more powerful than those idiots were. What delicious fun this will be!" "I am ready for you, fatty," snarled Bardock. Dadoria sucked in his stomach and then blew a bright yellow energy blast out of his mouth. "AAAH!" yelled Bardock as the beam cam straight at him, causing his scouter to blink incessently. As the beam came at him, Bardock's scouter blew off, along with parts of his armor. His fallen comrade's bodies blew across the sandy desert plain along with Bardock.

Dadoria stopped and looked around to see if Bardock was alive. All he saw was Bardock and his friends lying on the sand, motionless. "Lord Frieza will be proud of me," Dadoria said to himself as he walked back to his ship.


	4. Chapter 4

hapter 4

Bardock slowly stirred and got up. Moving out from under the pile of his dead friends, he looked sadly at them. "Tora, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, I will avenge you, " he promised.

When Bardock's ship landed back on Vegeta, a Saiyan space pod flew by his. Upon landing on the ground, two aliens approached him and said, "Sorry sir, if we had known you were coming we would have delayed his flight." "So, it was my son, Kakarot, " Bardock replied to the aliens.

Bardock headed over to the spaceport to warn the Saiyans of Frieza's betrayal and plan to destroy Vegeta. Bardock came into the spaceport tavern and stumbled into a table knocking it over. Bardock's injuries five to him by Dadoria were severe. Blood was spilling from his chest, causing him to feel dizzy and weak. "You'll have to listen to me," he gasped. "Frieza is coming to destroy planet Vegeta and our race. You must help me." The other Saiyans just laughed, thinking him drunk, instead of listening his warning. "Fools!" he cursed, "My team was killed by Frieza's goons." Still they laughed at him. Bardock got angry. "Fine!" he hollered, "Then die all of you!" Bardock turned to leave. One concerned Saiyan said, "Someone ought to get Bardock to recovery." Bardock rejected his offer and stumbled out of the tavern. He was going to face Frieza alone!

Bardock then had a vision of his son, Kakarot, in battle with Frieza. "Father, do you know who I am?" Imagined Bardock. "Of course I do, you are my youngest son Kakarot." "There is a way to change the future, have to fight." Kakarot told his father. With these words the vision ended.

Bardock felt the cool air of Vegeta as he made his way in the sunlight. He used his humanoid abilities and flew up in the air. "Frieza!" yelled Bardock I am coming for you! You murderous, self-serving traitor! "Its over!"

Frieza heard this and told some of his mercenaries to go out and face Bardock. "Long Live Lord Frieza!" shouted his men. "No way, Frieza." Sneered Bardock. "You've lived long enough. Actually, it has been to long for my taste. Frieza, listen up. We quit all of us, got it? We're free! "You can get some one else to do your dirty work," Hollered Bardock. "Oh yeah, there's one last thing," said Bardock as he conjured up energy in his hand. "This one is for all the people we killed in your name. Here, have it!" he yelled as he threw the energy at Frieza.

Frieza laughed cruelly. While Bardock had been talking he was making a death ball. With one finger he had conjured up energy. It was a great, huge ball, big enough to destroy the planet Vegeta. "No way!" shouted Bardock in disbelief. Frieza flung the death ball toward Bardock. As Bardock watched the ball consumed him he said, "Your were right son, there was a way, but I failed. I wish I could have held you in my arms longer. "Goodbye Kakarott." The Planet Vegeta was hit and it exploded. All that was left was Bardock's red bandana.

Meanwhile, on earth, Goku (Kakarot's earth name) had landed. He got out of his space pod and looked for shelter. He came upon an old hermit, Gohan, who said, "Hello, anyone lose a baby?" As he picked up Goku, Gohan said, "Why you are a strange baby, but I am a little strange too. Goku kicked at him, but missed. The hermit said, "Why do you want to kick me, I am old enough to be your grandfather? I think I will call you Goku." Goku giggled with pleasure. The hermit did not see the space pod with the name Kakarott because it was hidden behind trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Planet Kiram, one of Frieza's conquered planets, was in the fourth nebula. Several of Frieza's scientists from the planet Kiram were looking at computers and downloading data. They came upon four survivors from Frieza's explosion. Their names were Eddie, Sean, Patrick and Liam.

"Man, these Saiyans are really strong!" said one of the scientists. "Yeah, I'll say. Take a look at what they can do when they see the moon," replied another. They were commenting about the fact that four Saiyans were being held in a state of suspended animation in a tank, They were only wearing short pants, and their brown, furry, monkey tails were swishing around aimlessly in healing liquid. The four were also wearing masks over their faces. Suddenly, a soldier rushed into the room where the scientists were. "We have been ordered to terminate these things," he barked. Without a warning a sudden sound of glass breaking caught the men's attention. To their amazement stood Eddie, the oldest and only Saiyan with green eyes. He really looked mad at the soldier. Another crash followed then a third and a final crash exploded in the room. All of the brothers were free! Patrick, the second oldest, had blue eyes and was really powerful. Sean, next in line, also had blue eyes, was the most fearsome in battle. He was also very feisty. The youngest, Liam, at the time had sandy colored hair was known for his gift with technology. Eddie said, "Let's rock their World!" The others grinned at each other.

There is some technology that Saiyans used that you should know about. The Saiyans and other warrior races used a scouter. A scouter can determine the distance of a person and what their power level is. The scouter was placed on your right or left ear. This was helpful, even though the aliens could learn to sense another's power. Eddie and his brothers were well equipped for the battles that lie ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The soldier who came upon the four hollered into his scouter. "Code Red" The Saiyans have busted loose. Code Red, The Sayians have busted loose. Code Red!" "Shut up," yelled Eddie as he ran towards the soldier and punched him into the wall. There was a print of the soldier in the wall. He fell to the ground, dead. Sean turned to the scientist and said, "You better go for shelter, things are going to get pretty hectic around here." There were the sounds of feet pounding the ground as more soldiers came rushing to the lab. One soldier rounded the corner and fired a blast direct towards Liam. Liam could not block it because it came at him too fast. Sean leaped in front of Liam and blocked it with his hand, causing the blast to hit the wall.

Sean then fired a bright blue ball of energy at the soldier, incinerating him. Another soldier attacked Sean, who quickly sliced the soldier with an energy disc. The soldier stopped and fell to the ground, bleeding to death.

Four soldiers ran at Patrick. Patrick stood and with muscular legs kicked and punched like a hurricane. The four men were left to lay unconscious on the ground.

Eddie momentarily watched his brothers, he was impressed with their skills, "Out of the way, guys, it is time to unleash my ultimate attack!" Eddie hollered. Patrick, Sean and Liam flew to his side. Eddie cupped his hands together pointing them straight to the enemy. "SO," a ball of energy formed in Eddie's hands. "LAR," the ball grew bigger and began to glow. "FLA," the ball illuminated. "RE," the ball grew bigger, opening Eddie's hands. "GUN," Eddie hollered, launching the beam and incinerating twenty-five soldiers. The other soldiers stood back horrified at seeing their comrades die. Patrick leaped to the air and raised his arms and speared his finger out wide. One soldier, " OH GAMMA, CANNON!" Patrick yelled, bring his hands closer together as he did so. A bright yellow ball came out of his hands as he hurled it to the soldiers. "AHHHHHH!" they screamed. There was huge explosion and a ten-foot crater was made in the room. Some soldiers had been vaporized, others lay dead from the explosion. They where blackened, some were burning. One soldier was locked in combat with Patrick. The soldier kept pounding Patrick in the chest. Every time Patrick tried to throw a punch he would miss. The soldier teased him, "Come monkey man, try to punch me if you can." "Enough! You'll not make a fool out of me," Patrick said as he incinerated the soldier.

Liam raised one hand at the enemy. Putting his fingers together, he formed a beam. "SOLAR SHOTGUN!" bellowed Liam. The little beams came out of the bigger beam and incinerated 5 soldiers, blowing a hole into one. By now the building was smoking. "I think the fools have had enough, guys," said Eddie. "Please let me just show my attack," pleaded Sean.. "Alright, Sean," replied Eddie. Sean put his arms forward together and yelled, "OH_BAN CANNON!" A great blue ball came soaring out of his hands. BOOM! There was a huge explosion. 10 soldiers laid dead on the ground. One soldier cried, "What are you?" as blood trickled down from his head. Eddie walked over and picked up the soldier by his neck, not too gently. "We are the most powerful warrior race in the universe. Our ancestors served you master, Lord Frieza. And your master repaid us by destroying our planet and killing our race. Frieza put my brothers in tanks and used us as guinea pigs for experiment." Eddie dropped the soldier from his grip. Eddie turned to his brothers and said, "come on guys, let's get out of here."

As the brothers rounded the corner they found the room that contained there gear. Eddie pressed a button nothing happened. Crud it's locked, said Eddie. Fortunately I have a delicate lock picking technique said Sean. Sean pointed his finger at the door's outline. A yellow beam came out of his finger it hit the out line of the door then he began to burn the out line of the door. After he was done he pushed the door it came off its hinges and landed with a thud. Good work Sean said, Eddie. Inside the room Eddie found the four brother's clothing, armor and scouter. Eddie put on his blue scouter, long pants and shirt and armor with wings on the side where the shoulders are. His pants had 3 similar wings, 2 jutted out from the sides of his torso, and one from the front of his groins. Sean put on a red scouter, long pants and shirt with winged armor. Patrick also had a red scouter, pants, shirt and winged armor. Liam wore a green scouter, pants and shirt and winged armor (however, his wings were at the bottom of the armor, unlike his brother's, whose wings came off the shoulders and side.)

Once clothed, Eddie and his brothers headed into another room. Inside the room were 4 Saiyan space pods. Eddie slammed his fist down against one pod. The door opened and Eddie bent down and entered the cockpit, where he sat down. His brothers each had their own pod and did the same. Eddie said, "Alright, guys, you know where we are all heading. They all nodded. Eddie pushed the button to close the doors.

"It will take several days to reach our destination, so we might as well get some sleep," yawned Eddie. The pods rocketed out the door making four holes in the walls.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Ball Z

Return of the Saiyans

Authors note: the quick back story was done so my teacher who helped me write this. Also Eddie and his brother and their compains and most of their enemies belong to me. The Rest Belong to Dragon ball z or Dragoness Eclectic.

Chapter 6

On Earth there was a house in the forest. It was getting close to dark when the Son family was preparing for the evening. Goku was busy getting the fish for sushi, Goten and Zana where busy playing with his toys, Chi-chi, Goku's wife along with Nezumi who is Raditz's wife was getting soup ready. Raditz was helping his nephew Gohan with his family tree assignment. "So, Raditz, do you have any pictures of you of my dad's family?" asked Gohan. "Well, let's see," said Raditz as he rummaged through his pockets. "Here it is!" he exclaimed as he presented a photo with baby Goku and himself at age 5, with their father, Bardock, smiling ruefully. Kinoko, their mother was also in the picture, smiling. "So, this is my Saiyan family?" asked Gohan inquisitively. "Yes," Raditz replied as he nodded. Gohan looked over his shoulder and hollered, "Hey mom, come here. There's something I want to show you." Chi-chi walked into the room and took a look at the picture that Gohan was holding. So, this is Goku's family, she thought. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Goku had come back with a giant fish!

Everyone sat down at the table. They enjoyed their sushi. Later on they all went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At the same time the telepathic conversation took place, the four brothers were still in deep space. There was a beeping sound which caused Eddie to wake up with a start. Patrick, Sean and Liam woke up. "What the heck is going on? asked Liam. "I think our pods were sabotaged, I should have known that Frieza would have sabotaged us like this in case we tried to escape and catch him," replied Eddie. Liam called to Sean, "Do you think we can get the pods repaired?" "There is a planed, Nazo, in this quadrant that is 5 miles away," answered Sean. "I hope our pods make it before they go crazy," said Patrick. ""Let's just head for it, full speed ahead!" commanded Eddie.

30 minutes later they were on planet Nazo's orbit. They landed slowly. The ship landed with a thud. Eddie pressed a button and his pod opened up. His brothers did the same. Looking for a repair shop the brothers walked down a deserted city street. The planet's only inhabitants were those who survived the Saiyan attacks on other planets.

The reason why the streets were deserted was because Saiyan space pirates showed up and frightened the inhabitants.

The brothers rounded the corner and found a store called Space Park Mechanics. Sean opened the door. The storekeeper looked up and grunted at the four Saiyans. "What are you trash doing on our planet? Get off!" Sean said, "We will get off as soon as someone fixes our pods." "Alright, how much do you have?" asked the shopkeeper. "18 crystals, is that enough?" asked Liam. "Yes, that's enough," said the shopkeeper.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You know, this isn't the first time I have been asked to fix pods like these before. Two of your garbage have asked me to fix these, they had 17 crystals too. "What did you say?" asked Sean. "I have seen 2 of your kinds on this planet. They were looking for jobs but could not find any." replied the storekeeper. " Where are they?" asked Liam threateningly. "They live down the alley. If they get a job, earn crystals, then maybe they will be back for me to fix their pods." "You better not be lying," warned Sean. "I don't kill civilians, but I might make an exception out of you if you are lying." "Come on guys, let's check this out." said Eddie as he walked out the shopkeepers garage. As the brothers walked down the street, Eddie called out, "Are there any Saiyans out there?" A voice called out, "If you are Saiyans, what can Saiyans do when they see the moon?" The brothers replied, "We transform into giant apes." This, being the correct response, caused 2 Saiyans to come out of the shadows. The first one was tall, had yellow hair and carried green armor. The second was smaller, a teenager, with rust – red colored hair, wearing armor identical to his locks. The style of his armor was that of an elite, which means he was a noble.

Eddie's eyes widened in disbelief. "Kairo, is that you?" "Hello, Eddie, haven't seen you in a few years." You are probably wondering how Kairo knew Eddie and his brothers. They had met in the academy when they were trainees. "Who is the other guy over there?" asked Sean. "I am Eren, son of Diive, first born son of General Nappa, Commander of King Vegeta's armies, son of Lady Rashi, Counselor to King Vegeta," replied the noble one. Patrick, Sean, Eddie and Liam gasped in disbelief. Now you are pondering why this noble made Eddie and his brothers shocked.

One of the original survivors was General Nappa himself. It turns out that Nappa and his wife, Rashi, had eight children. Five sons and 3 daughters to be exact. The oldest son was Diive, as you well know from the speech, then Chishan, Apio, Col and Trigo, the youngest. The daughters were Latta, Kimchee and Zukini. Eddie and his brothers had thought that all of Nappa's children were murdered because Diive had married a non-Saiyan. How could Diive have a son?

In order to explain, Eren reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pad. He pressed a button on it and began to play an image. It showed two Saiyans in a cell room. One was inside the cell, the other outside; they were speaking to each other. Trigo, was inside the cell. "Trigo," said the Saiyan with the rust colored hair (Diive). Trigo leaned forward to look at his older brother. "Listen, I have some news I must tell you. I am a father. I have two children, both twins. One is a boy, the other a girl. I would really like it if you would send them off world before anyone finds out about them." Trigo leaned forward, "Why are you telling me this, why not tell Latta?" "You mean that She-Viper?" Diive responded. "Because of her, my wife, her family and I are about to be executed. I trusted her and she told dad's enemies that I had married a non-Saiyan. And now, look at all the trouble we are in. Trigo looked sadly at his brother and said, "I will Diive. I will split them up and send them to two different worlds. Then they will likely be safe. I will even send a picture of their mother, father and family with them. This way they will know where they came from." Diive had one last request. "Promise not to tell anyone about this conversation." Trigo nodded and departed.

Now the brothers knew why Eren was alive. "How did you survive Kairo?" asked Eddie. "When I was back from my solo recon mission, I was ambushed by Frieza's goons. I managed to escape. I later found Eren when he was cornered by Frieza's goons. He and I managed to kill many of them. Only a few got away. This is how I am still alive."

Eddie spoke up, "You know guys, I think I know a way to bring back our Saiyan friends." "How Eddie?" asked Kairo and Eren in unison. "Do you know that Frieza is dead?" asked Sean. "No, what happened?" asked Kairo. "It turns out that we are not the only survivors," said Liam. "Kakarott became a super Saiyan and destroyed Frieza on the planet Namek. It turns out that there are two pairs of these mythical things called Dragon Balls. Each pair contains seven balls. One pair is on earth. If you put the seven balls from the earth pair together and speak the password, a dragon will appear named Sharon. The other pair is on New Namick. Should someone get this pair together then the Namickian Dragon Purrungah will be summoned.

Both of these dragons can grant three wishes. The wishes can grant you mortality or eternal youth you will stay young forever and live forever. Or, you can wish back hundreds of people to life, and even restore planets.

"Which set are we going for?" asked Kairo. Patrick replied, "We are going to go after the ones on Namick. The reason why we are not going for the ones on Earth is because they are protected by Prince Vegeta and the legendary Super Saiyan named Kakarott.

Last time someone went for the dragon balls on earth, General Nappa got killed and Prince Vegeta lost his tail and took one heck of a nasty beating." A brief shudder ran through the crowd. (You should know a few things about Saiyan tails

Their colors are mostly brown or blackish and if you squeeze a Saiyan by its tail they go crazy with pain. They are forced to lean forward, land on the ground and writhe in pain.

Saiyans can transform into giant apes. If you cut off their tail in the transformation state, they are forced to return to their original form; they almost look like humans because their tail is gone. It takes a while for it to grow back.

"What we are planning to do is go to New Namek, grab the dragon balls, bring back our race and family, and even restore our planet. We are also going to restore two other races. Diive's wife's race and another race from another race that is similar to our kind. Both races are similar in looks and strength to the Saiyans, except they do not have tails. Who is with me?" added Eddie.

None held back, they all raised their hands.

Once the pods were fixed, the group would head to Namick. They had their armor and scouters, food was in the pods already, so they were set to go.

The next day, the pods were ready. The Saiyans walked forward and slammed their fists on the pods. The pods opened up and they leaned backwards to get inside. Voom, Voom, Voom, Voom, off they went into outer space.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Meanwhile, back on earth, Goku and his family were busy taking breakfast in their house. Raditz was at Prince Vegeta's house because he was Bulma's bodyguard. Bulma was Vegeta's wife. (You can read about the history of Raditz, Vegeta, Yamcha and Bulma in Raditz's Return, Mythic Decent, Yamucha's Student and Deceiver's Legacy.)

Goku is having a conversation with Chi-chi, his wife, about what had happened last night. "Listen, Chi-chi, I think I will be going to New Namick. It turns out there is some really nasty things that are going on. I think I should try to stop it. I am going to meet Gohan and my brother, Vegeta, my friends Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Chiaotzu and Yamcha's student. I promise I will be back soon." "I don't know," said Chi-chi with a worried look on her face. "You always take a nasty beating, and sometimes you almost get killed." "Relax, Chi-chi. I won't be going to New Namick for a few days. I will be back as soon as we clear up this mess." "Alright, just be careful honey," sighed Chi-chi.

A few days later, after gathering friends and equipment, the group made their way to Castle Corporations. Raditz and Vegeta stood there waiting for them. "Glad to see you made it, Kakarott. We have enough food to last us a few weeks. That should get us to Namick." said Goku. "Ooomph, let's just get a move on," snorted Vegeta.

Dr. Briefs's walked out onto the landing field. He is Bulma's father and owner and founder of Castle Corportation. "The ship is ready for take off, be careful though," he said.

As they made their way towards the ship, the men climbed inside, one by one. The door slid back and closed. Voom! The rocket ship launched right off into outer space. Goku decided to tell the crew what they would be facing.

"You should probably know that we are going to face Saiyans. They are very powerful, they have already trashed one of Frieza's planets," said Goku. "Humph," snorted Vegeta, "I bet they are nothing but low class soldiers. Probably third class at -the least."

Elsewhere in the galaxy the 6 Saiyans were heading towards New Namick. Suddenly, a ship pulled them into a tractor beam. They were on board one of Frieza's ships. Eddie pushed open the ship's door and stamped into the hallway.

"Alright, who is the jerk responsible for this?" Several aliens came from around the corner. One of the soldiers stepped forward and spoke in a rather rude and snotty way. "By order of his Majesty King Kurzia, Son of Frieza, Grandson of King Cold, Nephew of Lord Cooler, You are here forth summoned to Planet Frieza to attend trial for the destruction of our base on Planet Kiram. You will also serve him as your new master." "Tell your master that I am not serving the descendant of the slimeball who destroyed my planet and killed my family and race," replied Eddie.

The alien barked, "You have no choice, you are here forth his property since your prince served his father." "Well listen here ugly, you go back and tell him that I will die before I serve him," shouted Eddie. "Well then, it looks like we will have to do it the hard way." The alien seemed delighted as he said that. "Alright, you asked for it. Just remember I don't take prisoners, and any who survive are just sheer lucky. Come on guys, let's show them how we get physical, Saiyan style," said Eddie.

AAAAHHH! The fight began. Erin went right for the aliens. With a mighty kick he knocked several of them out. "Solar Shotgun!" yelled Liam as he fired the beam. The beam incinerated several aliens, others were beheaded from the shots that followed. One cone shaped alien made an effort to deliver a vicious blow against Kairo. "Meteorite Shock Punch!" yelled Liam, slamming his fist against the alien's head.

Bluish blood covered Liam's hands. As the alien sailed into the wall, half his skull was broken. One alien has a blaster attached to his arm and he fired it directly at Eddie. Eddie ran forward, dodging blasts. With one swift move, Eddie brought his elbow down and broke the blaster and the arm. "AAGH!" Screamed the alien. With one swift movement Eddie ripped the blaster clean off the alien's arm. Holding one end of the blaster, as if it were a club, Eddie yelled, "Out of the way scum!" The Alien was knocked out. Another alien held Sean tightly and holding his other hand high, as if to blast Sean, said, "Say Goodbye!" Eddie yelled, "Sean, duck!" Sean ducked. Eddie chucked the blaster at the alien, hitting him square in the face. The alien fell over, breaking his nose, blacking out. "Goodbye!" said Sean. An alien ran right towards Eddie. You could tell he was one of Frieza's Ginyu Force members because of the symbol he wore on his armor. The alien was a cone shaped alien, but he was purple skinned with blue spots. He wore a red scouter. It looked like the one that Patrick was wearing, except it had a head band which attached it to his head. Eddie ran forward with one of his legs glowing yellow. "Earthquake, Shock Kick!" bellowed Eddie, kicking the alien square in the stomach. Now not many of Frieza's men could survive this attack. You have to be part of the Ginyu Force, or one of Frieza's top men. Eddie's kick shattered his rib cage. The alien got to his feet though because he wore the Ginyu force symbol.

"Kaza," yelled the alien. "Raza" said the alien who looked a lot like Deltoria. "Staza", yelled a 4-eyed alien. "Aza, together we are the Ginyu force team B!" they yelled in unison. The aliens stood a moment as if expecting an applause. Eddie snorted, "You guys are pathetic," he said. "We'll wipe that silly smirk off your face," yelled Raza in reply. "We'll make you look like chickens," yelled Kaza. "What did you say?" yelled Erin. "A chicken, bluck, bluck, bluck, bluck," replied Kaza. "Nobody calls me a chicken," said Erin. Erin summoned up all of his strength and hurled an electric blast at the alien. Kaza jumped out of the way, but Raza took the blast full force. Electric shocks electrocuted him, he screamed in pain. The alien crumpled to the ground, without a sound. "Hey, that wasn't very nice," said Aza, the big stupid Ginyu. 'Ah well, I guess I get to kill you myself," said Aza.

Aza ran right at Erin and prepared to fire a blast. Eddie lazily extended one finger, a beam shot out of it, labotamatizing Aza.

Kaza and Staza did a double team attack against Eddie. Patrick and Sean leaped forward, "Oh Gamma, Cannon," yelled Patrick. "Oh Ban, Cannon," yelled Sean. Kaza got hit by both blasts, incinerating him. Staza quickly powered up and made a dash for it, the only survivor of the Ginyu force Team B to encounter a Saiyan and live.

On Planet Frieza King Kurzia watched the slaughter from a camera. Captain Ginyu sat by him, looking a little nervous. My King, I am sorry that my men failed. It is not your fault, he said. He was a lot more friendlier than his father. But, when he was in a bad mood, he was just as atrocious as his father. This seldom happened. "Should I send more troops?" Captain Ginyu offered. "Nope, there is not need to repeat another slaughter. Just send for that fifth member of team B. What was his name? Oh yeah, Baza."

Baza walked in. He too was a cone head alien, except that he had red eyes and sharp fangs on the side of is mouth. His skin was yellow. He was small, but very powerful, nonetheless. "Your Majesty," he nervously said as he bowed to King Kurzia. He expected Kurzia to vaporize him for not being with his team. "Tell me why you weren't with your team," Kurzia demanded. I am sorry, your Highness, I am sick today and could not go." "Well, I have some good news for you, you will not be punished, but you and your teammate, Staza, will have to wait until new recruits arrive. They will replace the ones who have died.

"Tell all the survivors on the ship to evacuate, and have some healing tanks on standby for the wounded," commanded Kurzia.

Back on board the ship a red light began flashing. One of the remaining commanders ordered his men to evacuate the ship. "Get the healers and wounded in first," he commanded. Pods were launched from the ship's hole. As the soldiers who were still able to fight were ready to leave, one of Frieza's Elite soldiers stepped forward. "You guys go I am going to try to beat these Sayians. The captain was about to protest when the soldier knocked him out. He turned to the men. Get to your pods, I will join you later. As the men hauled the captain to his pod the Elite charged forward. Hello Sayians, do you remember me? Eddie turned around to see the Elite. Eddie knew the Elite because he had fought this one before. The last time he had fought the Elite he had gotten knocked out along with his brothers. This time was going to be different. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Maza, the guy who beat up my brothers and me," said Eddie. "Prepare to die," yelled Maza. "We'll see about that, you were once my worst nightmare and now I am yours!" replied Eddie in a menacing voice. Maza opened fire with a quick barrage of energy. Eddie blocked them with ease. Eddie charged at Maza, "Solar, Flare Gun!" Eddie's blue blast narrowly missed Maza. Maza quickly countered with a swift punch towards Eddie's head. Eddie held up is hand and caught his punch and kicked out at his leg. Maza broke free of Eddie's hold and said, "Well, it seems you have got a lot better since the last time we met, monkey." "Let's see how you like this, buddy!" Eddie's hand began to glow. It formed into a fist. "Meteorite, Shock, Punch!" It was at close range, Maza could not even block it. Maza went flying through the air and landed right into an open pod. Four of his ribs were broken and he had a broken leg. Eddie slammed the door shut and aimed it at the launching door. "Goodbye Maza," hope you have a nice flight sneered Eddie." As the pod went flying into space Maza knew he would face Eddie again sometime and one of them would die.

Elsewhere in the depth of hell, Trigo knocked timidly on Nappa's door. Nappa opened, "What is it Trigo?" said Nappa to his youngest son. "Um Father" said Trigo. "It his about Diive." "What is it?" asked Nappa. Diive had been his favorite son and still was. "Um remember the woman and her family?" "Yes," replied Nappa . "Well, she and Diive had kids. One was a boy and was a girl. I sent them off world. Before Frieza blew up the planet. I do not know if the girl is still alive. But the boy is still alive. He is the spiting image of Diive himself. His name is Erin." Nappa looked for a moment. Why did you not tell me this he" asked? "Um I wanted to make sure the boy was alive before I told you about this," replied Trigo. Nappa did not say a thing for a moment. "Come here and give your old man a huge hug!" bellowed Nappa as he rapped Trigo with in a huge bear huge. "Um dad, I am happy to know how much you love me, but would you mind letting me go before you break my ribs." squeaked Trigo. It was hard for him to talk because his dad had a love on choke him. Nappa released him and started to dance around. "I am grand- farther, I am grandfather," he sang. He gladly went to the phone and called his wife Rahshi about Erin. "Hello," said Rahshi. Nappa asked Rahshi, "Has Diive told you something important?" "No' replied Rahshi. "Well did you know that Diive had a boy and a girl?" I don't know if the girl this alive, but the boy is. Do you know what this means," questioned Nappa. "Yes I do know what it means, we are grandparents! Replied Rahshi.

Elsewhere in space Eddie sat in his pod. Suddenly Eddie was awaken by a bark. Eddie looked around and then with out warning a Saiyan dog jumped out of one the corners. "Henry, is that you?" Eddie asked. "Woof, woof," barked Henry. Eddie switched on three communication channels on his pod. "Patrick, Sean, Liam, wake up!" "What?" Patrick and Liam yelled. "Bang, ouch!" cried Sean who banged his head when he woke up. "What did you wake us up for?" asked Liam. "Did you know that Henry is alive and here, with me?" "What, you've got to be kidding me!" they said in unison. The brothers had thought that their pet Henry had died in the explosion that killed their race. Eddie pushed the TV channel buttons in his pod and began to see his brother's images form. The brothers sat in their pods boggled and wide-eyed as the image of Henry came into place. "Woof-woof!" Henry barked. In dog language that would mean, "Hello everyone!" Patrick slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Sean pinched himself to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Liam grabbed his own tail and squeezed as hard as he could to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "I wonder how Henry got in there," said Liam. "Henry must have snuck aboard when we were about to leave the space port," said Patrick. "Henry must be the last of his kind like us," said Sean. "I don't know how many other dogs made it off Vegeta before it exploded."

Meanwhile Goku and his friends were coming to the shipwreck that Eddie and his brothers trashed. "That is one heck of mess," said Krillin. "Maybe we should take a look and find what happened, said" Yamcha. As they went inside the wreck they found the bodies of the aliens who had fought Eddie and his brothers. "Gohan found the body of the alien whose head had been crushed. "Hey dad," yelled Gohan, "you better come and see this." Goku rushed forward and looked at the body. "Looks like he got his head hit by a sledgehammer, but the problem is, is that alien could easily have caught a sledgehammer with his bare hands."

Vegeta was looking around the other hallways and found Raza's barbecued body. Vegeta looked down and said, "That's impossible! No one can pull off an attack like that, the only ones I knew who could do that were Nappa and his sons, but Nappa is dead along with all of his children." "I think I might have the answer," said Raditz. "I found the computer files, if they are not trashed maybe we could figure out what happened." "Let's get out of this place," moaned Krillin. He looked very green and sick. "I second that," said Piccolo.

As they got back onto the ship, Raditz began putting the CD's into the computer. The first log said that the ship had been sent out to retrieve four runaway Saiyans who had escaped from Frieza's science base on Planet Keron. It had been armed with at least 150 men on board along with the captain and the healers. The second disc showed Eddie and his brothers doing battle and the ship being destroyed, with the survivors escaping. Vegeta looked speechless, "Did you see the Saiyan who barbecued the Ginyu force member?" "It couldn't be Diive, Diive's dead." "Hey, didn't the Saiyan call himself Erin?" asked Gohan. "Well" said Raditz "Diive did get married so there is a chance that the guy up on the screen could be Diive's son and Nappa's grandson. That would make him an Elite. How did he survive the destruction of Vegeta?" "Maybe someone sent him off world before the planet was destroyed." "So that means we are going to be fighting Nappa's grandson, and Vegeta I don't think he will be happy when he finds out you killed his grandfather. Nappa was his last living relative."

Eddie sat in his pod deep in sleep reliving his past. He was reliving when things started going bad; when his grandfather and grandmother had been killed on an ill-fated mission. Things went from bad to worse when Eddie and his brothers chose to be soldiers but had been drafted to another new program instead. They were not happy about it. Eddie did not want to argue with the King.

The new program was to protect planets instead of exterminating them. Eddie and his brothers had been chosen for three reasons. First, they were chosen because when they were infants they had succeeded in protecting planets they had been sent to. Second, Eddie and his brothers were descendants of very powerful third class Saiyans. Third, if they failed, who would miss four, third class Saiyans anyway?

The king himself ordered the brothers to protect four planets. He told them, if they succeeded, they could then be the soldiers they wanted to be. Eddie then accepted the mission to protect the four planets because he knew if he succeeded his parents would be proud of him. His brothers followed his example.

Eddie continued to dream that after the mission he and his brothers traveled through space towards Vegeta. Reports told them that a meteor had destroyed the planet. However, they knew that Freeza had destroyed it. When looking at the next report, the brothers found out that 3 other Saiyans had been left, a guardsman named Raditz, a General Nappa, and Prince Vegeta.

Frieza did not like the idea of 4 Saiyans showing up with the other 3 survivors, so he intercepted the brother's course. He sucked them up into a ship with a tractor beam.

Eddie continued to dream. In his dream he slammed open his pod and challenged Frieza's men to a fight. Eddie remembered how his brothers fought and killed thousands of Freeza's men; then how Dodoria and Zarbon appeared with at least 20 of Frieza's elite soldiers. The fight had been brutal Eddie and his brothers had killed 15 men. Eddie had knocked out Zarbon, Liam had ko'd Dodoria, Patrick and Sean had knocked out 3 other fighters. The remaining 2 other fighters ran at Eddie. Maza, one of the fighters landed a vicious kick into Eddie's stomach. Eddie swerved and landed a kick, knocking Maza out. The last soldier ran right at Liam, Eddie ran forward and delivered a force blow sending the soldier kareeling right into the wall, knocking him clean out.

Then Frieza himself appeared. Frieza then said, "So you are the four Saiyans that have been giving me a bit of trouble, eh?" "And you are the guy that blew up my planet and killed my family, aren't you?" "I did that," replied Frieza. "My family was loyal to you, we would not rebel against you, unless the king wished it." "Your father was probably a big, fat slug, and your mother must have been a flea-bitten monkey." After hearing these words, Liam went berserk. "My father was a proud and handsome warrior, and my mother was very beautiful! How dare you call them those words!" 'You overgrown Lizard!" roared Liam as he charged at Frieza. "Liam, NO!" hollered Sean. But it was too late, his words fell on deaf ears. Liam started punching and kicking at Frieza blindly. He landed a good hard kick on Frieza's head and grabbed him by his lizard-like tail and swung him down the hallway. Liam then cut loose a short barrage of energy blast and shot forward. "Where are you, you overgrown lizard" he roared. "I'll have your guts for garters, he hollered." "Right here, monkey," snarled Frieza as he delivered a punch that would have shattered ribs into Liam's chest. "UGH!" shouted Liam, as he coughed up a bit of blood. Frieza kicked him again and he was sent flying down the smoking corridor. "Liam!" yelled Sean as he ran over to his fallen brother. "Sean, Patrick," hollered Eddie, "You get Liam and get out of here, I'll hold Frieza off." "Should we head towards our original destination?" hollered Patrick. "No, if we do that Frieza will try to crush us in one, foul, swoop." As Sean began helping Liam across the corridor, Frieza fired a purple energy blast from his two fingers. It scared Sean from the back, it went right through him. A little blood came out of Sean's mouth and he fell over with a thud. Patrick turned around to fight, as Eddie said "Patrick! Don't fight! You've got to get them out of here. I'll hold them off!" Eddie ran forward down the hallway, while Patrick, using his strength, carried Sean and Liam back to their ships. As Patrick loaded up Liam and Sean into his two ships, he was about to climb into his own, and about to take off when another one of Frieza's beings shot him through the back. Instead of going through him, it exploded on his back. Patrick then fell over into his pod as the door slammed behind him. "That's it, hollered Eddie, "you've dug your own grave." "Really?" said Frieza. "After I kill you I am going to kill your brothers." "No way, not on my watch, HAHHH!"

Energy began to surround Eddie and temples and veins in his body began to bulge. "Yahhhhhh!" hollered Eddie as he extended his right hand and with his left hand braced his other arm at the wrist. "Let's see how you like this! Yah!" The energy came out of his a right hand and exploded around the corridor. Four explosions followed, then he cupped his hands outward enabling a blue sphere to from in them. "Solar, Flare, Gatling Gun, Attack!" From the blue sphere rays of light shot out, tearing up the hallway. After a short barrage, Eddie cupped his hands together and yelled, "Solar, Flare, Gun!" A bright blue beam came right out of his hands. It was a massive explosion. Frieza came out staggering a bit. "Well, I must admit, you are very powerful for a monkey," Frieza said bemused. "Too bad, Frieza, you are going to die now. This one is for my family and every Saiyan you killed!" Eddie ran forward and landed a punch right on Frieza's face. Frieza dodged the punch and punched Eddie in the stomach as hard as he could. Darkness enveloped Eddie's eyes, "I am sorry, Father, I failed you." Eddie collapsed to the ground with a thud. More of Frieza's men rushed around the corridor. "Lord Frieza, are you alright?" asked one concerned soldier. Frieza's armor was cracked and broken, he had a broken nose, and one of his arms hung loosely at his side. Frieza had a perplexed look upon his face. He then turned to one of the healers. "It's amazing," he said, "That these Sayians are still alive. Anyone who can survive a punch that I deliver must be really powerful. I want you to take these Sayians and put them into tanks and study them on planet." That's how Eddie and his brothers ended up in the healing tanks on planet Kiram. Suddenly, lights began to flash and they woke up. Eddie looked in from the window to see New Namek. Eddie then switched on the radio waves so that they could communicate with the others. "Guys, you better wake up, we are going to be landing soon. There's a canyon up ahead. We will land there." Everyone woke up and watched as their pods descended towards the canyon. The pods landed with a huge thud causing six craters in the canyon. Eddie pushed open the door in front of the pod and climbed out. The others did the same. What's the first move, Eddie?" asked Erin. "We best find any trace of Namickian settlements," said Eddie, as he turned his scouter to find any traces of Namek DNA. Eddie located a settlement northwest of where they were. "Let's get moving,"

Commanded Eddie. As the six Saiyans headed towards the settlement Goku and his friends were entering Namick's orbit. As the Namickian settlement came into view, Eddie slowly began his decent to the ground. Eddie and his five comrades walked in. Some Namicks were busy harvesting some food. Others were sleeping. Eddie swiftly ran forward and tapped one of the Namek on the shoulder. "Excuse me, may I talk with your leader please?" The Namek whirled around, stunned a second by the Saiyan then stopped. "You're Saiyan, aren't you?" asked the Namek. The response was, "Five of us are Saiyan, but the other is half-Saiyan." "You wish to speak to our leader, Moori?" "Yes, can I?" "Alright, follow me." Namek led Eddie and his comrades towards a house that was bigger than others in the village. The Namek went in to speak with Moori. After some words had passed the Namek came out. "Moori will let you come in." Eddie, his brothers and their two comrades entered the dwelling. Moori was a pea-soup colored Namek, an old, wrinkled Namek. Eddie and his brothers and friends bowed before him to show their respect. "Why have you come here?" asked Moori. "We wish to use your Dragon Balls to restore our kind and many others that were lost to the Tyrant Frieza. No you may not. Replied Moori. "But we want are families back," said Eddie. "Do you take me for a fool?" asked Moori. "You're going to use your dragonballs to make yourself immortal and reek havoc across the universe. When Frieza came to our planet he killed thousands of our kind. "We are nothing like that monster Frieza!" Eddie protested. "Alright, it looks like we will have to do this the hard way." Eddie quickly switched on his scouter, and then with one swift movement, jabbed Moori at a pressure point in his neck and knocked him out.

Some Namicks ran out to see what the raucous was all about. A few Namicks ran right at the Sayians thinking they were going to kill them. Kairo reached down and put on a special kind of glove. He fired a stunning blast, knocking them out. Several little Namicks sat by looking scared. Eddie ran towards them and threw a blanked over their heads so they would not see the carnage.

Patrick came out of a Namick's house holding a dragonball yelling, "Come on you guys, let's get out of here!" The Sayians took off leaving behind several stunned Namicks with a confused look on their face. Eddie and his brothers and two comrades hit six other villages before they found the remaining dragonballs.

When Goku and his friends landed, they looked around at the first village Eddie and his comrades had attacked. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Raditz expected to smell Namick's blood on the ground.

Instead, they found Namick on the ground, stunned, and some of the others were getting to their feet. One shook his head as he looked up, "Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, is that you?"

"What happened here?" asked Vegeta. Six Sayians came and asked to use our dragonballs. When we refused they said they wanted to bring back their family members. We thought they wanted immortality. They attacked us. Some of us were stunned, some were even knocked out, but a lot were not touched. "That's odd," said Raditz. "I thought for sure they would just kill any Namicks. But none have been killed. I wonder why." "Who knows? Let's go find them before they cause anymore damage," said Goku. Elsewhere, Eddie, Patrick, Sean and Liam and their two comrades sat on a plateau in the middle of a field, looking at the dragonballs they managed to get. "Well done, guys, this mission is just about wrapped up." "Well done, everybody!" Sean was a little nervous. "Eddie, I don't know the Mekian language and I don't know the password. Do you know how they work?" questioned Sean. "I do, stand back everyone," said Eddie. Eddie aimed his hands at the dragonballs, "Arise, Parunga!" shouted Eddie. The dragon balls began to glow and the skies turned black. Suddenly the dragon Parunga appeared. He was massive, and there seemed to be a huge tail protruding from his back. This legless creature had arms, horns and Namick-like tentacles on his head. His green complexion was spotted black. "Why have you summoned me?" asked the dragon in a deep voice. "Parunga, I wish for you to restore the planet Vegeta and for you to bring two other planets in the galaxy closer together" Eddie requested. "It has been done!" responded Parunga.

"What is to be your second wish?" "I wish for you to restore all the Saiyans whom have been killed by Frieza or his goons, as well as those Broo monsters. Further, those killed by the robots on Jesico and Naranja any Saiyans who may have lost a child, brother, or companion close to them should be resurrected. Please heal the gutter Sayians who have been wounded and make them into any class of soldiers with the exception of the Elite." "It has been done!"

"What is to be your third and final wish?" Suddenly, there was an explosion. Goku and his friends appeared. "Parunga, I have a problem to settle, kindly wait for me," said Eddie.

Eddie and his companions walked forward to face Goku and his companions. Eren eyes were blazing with hatred! "Which one of you killed my grandfather?" he roared. "I did," said Vegeta as he stepped forward. "My grandfather, served, protected and taught you how to fight. AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Eddie put his hand on Eren's shoulder and said, "Do not kill Vegeta, I do not want any more Saiyans killed." "I won't kill him, but he won't forget what hit him!" roared Eren.

Eren charged forward and punched Vegeta so hard that he went flying into a mountain. Impossible! How can this Saiyan lay a punch on me? I should have dodged it or not have been sent flying, thought Vegeta.

As Vegeta started to get to his feet, he felt another punch land on his stomach. Before Vegeta could regain his breath or get to his feet, Eren threw a kick right into Vegeta's back. He went flying plowing up a foot of earth.

Eren began to focus energy in his hand and aimed it at Vegeta. "DX Bomber!" he roared. The electric blast hit Vegeta in the back. Vegeta began to scream in pain as he fell to the ground. Vegeta got up onto his feet, "What are you?" he gasped. "I am Eren, Nappa's grandson, he replied. "This one is for you, Grandpa!" He leaned forward and punched Vegeta as hard as he could in the face. Vegeta staggered to his feet. "Aah!" His hair turned golden and his eyes went turquoise.

Elsewhere, Eddie, his thee brothers and their friend battled against Goku and his companions. "Destructo Disc!" yelled Krillin.

A yellow disc flew straight towards Liam. Liam blocked it with his hand. "Is that all you can do, Baldy?"

Yamcha and his student, Saisei battled against Sean.

KA-ME-HA-ME-HA." Two Kamehameha waves went straight for Patrick. "O GAMMA CANNON!" he bellowed. A gigantic yellow orb came out of his hands and collided with the two beams. There was a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared Shishi and Yamcha looked around. "Where did he go? He asked Yamcha. "I don't know, "replied Yamcha. "Behind you!" Yelled Liam as he landed two vicious kicks and sending them both flying.

"Tenshinhan, Todanray," he yelled as a yellow beam came out of his finger. It nearly hit Patrick. Elsewhere, Gohan and Piccolo battled against Kairo. "Special Beam Cannon," bellowed Piccolo.

Maskanko-Ha! Both beams headed straight for Kairo. "Star, Fire, Blast!" Two bright red beams flew out of Kairo's hands, colliding with the others.

There was a huge explosion, when the dust cleared Gohan and Piccolo looked. "Where did he go?" Gohan spun around just in time to avoid being hit by two energy blasts. Chaozu tried to assist Krillin in the battle against Liam. "Todanray!" The beam sailed right towards Liam. Liam fired another beam out of his finger managing to block it. Krillin and Chiaotzu sprang forward punching and kicking. Liam used his best abilities to block off his punches and kick. Liam fired a blast causing a smoke screen and then, giving both Chiaotzu and Krillin a right and left hook, Liam sent them both flying. Raditz, who was fighting Sean also cupped his hands together and a purple ball formed in his hands. "Man, Ki, Batsu!" A purple beamed slammed right into Patrick. After the explosion Patrick got to his feet. He had a small scratch here and there, and his armor was cracked a bit. "Not bad, Raditz," said Patrick as he got to his feet. Let's see how you like this move. "Oh Gamma Gun!" A yellow beam headed straight towards Raditz. "Crud!" yelled Raditz. Raditz concentrated as hard as he could catching the beam and flinging it away. As a beam exploded, Patrick smiled. "You're really good, Raditz. But let's see how you like this!" He extended one hand and sent a fierce barrage straight at Raditz. Raditz crossed his arms together and formed an energy shield. The beams forced him back. Raditz stuck his feet into the ground. Eventually the shield exploded. "Ugh!" Raditz was hurled to the ground. When the dust settled, Raditz was laying on the ground. His armor didn't look good but his body fared well. There was a crack in his armor, here and there.

Goku was not a super Saiyan yet, and Eddie was not one either. They both were blocking each other's kicks. Goku cupped his hands. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA." The blue beam sailed straight towards Eddie. "Solar, Flayer, Gun!" Both beams collided. There was a huge explosion when the dust cleared, Eddie's armor was cracked and crazy. Goku's front shirt had fallen off. "Not bad, Kakarott." "You should know one thing about me that makes us the same, Kakarott. We are both third class Saiyan warriors and also super Saiyans. "What? You are kidding thought Goku in surprise. "Oh, but I am." "HaaaaH!" Eddie's hair turned golden and his eyes became a darker turquoise. Goku reeled back in midair for a second in surprise. Goku regained his thoughts. "If you are a super Saiyan then let me show you my super Saiyan power!" Goku's hair turned golden, stuck up, and his eyes turned turquoise.

Suddenly, Patrick, Sean and Liam did the same thing as Eddie. Then Gohan turned super Saiyan. That's when he really started to pick up. Energy blasts were fired and deflected. People punched and kicked and blocked. Within a few hours the fight began to take its toll on both sides. Yamcha and Saisei were both knocked out. Tien was still standing. Chiaotzu had been knocked out because he had been punched out so hard he went through a mountain. Piccolo had one of his arms broken and blood was coming out of dozens of small cuts. Gohan's clothes were burnt and bleeding. Krillin lay on the ground with a huge lump on his head from being kicked so hard. Goku's shirt was completely gone, all that you could see was his chest. There were minor cuts along his chest. Vegeta was cracked and bleeding from the fight he had taken with Erin. Raditz's armor looked like an elephant herd had trampled over it twice. One of his arms were blistered.

Eddie's team also suffered injuries. Erin had a black eye from the blow of Vegeta. His armor was cracked and one of his shoulder pads had been blown off. One of his pant leggings had been cut, there was a nasty wound. Kairo was on the ground, his armor was nearly demolished and his back was covered in bruises.

Sean armor was still intact. There were some major cracks in the back. Patrick's armor had major dents in it, and his tail was slightly bruised. He was still wincing. Liam had several bruises on his backside. His arm was nearly broken. Eddie's armor was cracked and crazy, one of his wings, along with his side wing, was blown off.

Eddie bent down over Kairo. "It's OK, Buddy, you take a break." "Alright team, I know that we have taken a beating, but I think we can still win this. Our only hope now is to grant the last wish." commanded Eddie. "Alright, Guys, let's give them what we've got." Once again the fighters charged out.

Meanwhile, in the depths of hell, the Saiyans and other evil warriors, watched the fight through an orb. King Vegeta and Nappa watched the fight. "Oooh, I think he is going to feel that in the morning, said Nappa, as he watched Vegeta get punched through a mountain. King Vegeta and Nappa watched Erin pummel Vegeta with a series of kicks and punches. Then they heard a huge crash, both of them shutting their eyes as they cringed. That hotshot grandson of yours better not kill my only son, Nappa. "I'm sorry, your highness, you cannot blame him for wanting to pummel Vegeta." "Personally, I like watching my grandson fight. He's definitely my grandson. Only my son Diive.

Could pull off those kinds of moves. Needless to say, I think he will make a fine general when he grows up." He fights with the strength of 10 elites.

Patrick had Raditz in a nelson, while Eren held Vegeta's on the ground with one foot. He then grabbed Vegeta's tail and began to squeeze it. Vegeta began to scream in pain. Sean and Liam held off the remaining fighters. Eddie made a dash for the dragon when suddenly he heard Eren scream. He turned around to see a purple haired boy grab Erin's tail. His brother Patrick's tail was being held by a four year old who had hair resembling that of Kakarott. Along with a Saiyan Girl.

"You let go of my Nunk Rats (Uncle Raditz), you big bully!"

Trunks, the purpled haired boy and son of Vegeta, had Erin's tail. "If you hurt my dad, (Vegeta) one more time you are going to regret that!" "No Trunks! Get out of here; he is much stronger than you think. I do not want to lose you! Run" ordered Vegeta."

You better do as he says young Prince. Said Eren. Despite the pain he managed to keep his voice level. Goten still managed to hold on to Patrick's tail. "Come on kid! Let go, let go! Don't you want to see your Saiyan grandfather and grandmother?" "I have already seen them," said Goten. "I would have wished them back when I was 16." Patrick then turned to the girl but she said. I have already lost my family once and I am not gong to lose it again. With a sudden burst of strength Eren grabbed Trunks. "So, you're the young prince, I give you an A for effort, but SORRY!" He put a glove over his hand and aimed it right at Trunks. "NOOOOO!" yelled Vegeta. The blast hit Trunks right in the chest. Trunks stood there. He could not move, but he could talk, he was still awake. "What happened?" demanded Trunks. "You have just been immobilized. You can't move you can talk but you cannot move a muscle," said Eren.

Eren aimed the gloved hand at Goten and Zana. "It's freeze tag time, and I say, You're Frozen!" "No!" yelled Vegeta. He kicked one of Eren's legs off balance. He fired three blasts. Two hit Goten, Zana and the other hit Eddie. Eddie was paralyzed. He felt like he was a statue. "Please, I've got one shot left, please work." He looked straight at Parunga. "Parunga!" he yelled. "I wish for you to restore any Saiyans that were killed by King Vegeta or Prince Vegeta and the two alien races in my mind, and any Saiyans who were killed by Brali. I wish for you to make Brali heal this brain along with Naranja's, and for you to restore these alien warriors. Finally to destroy the machines of Jesico." he said in his mind. Salza, Zarbon and Jeice! Your final wish is granted, Farewell!" said Parunga. Parunga disappeared into his ball and disappeared to the Namick villages.

"Alright, everyone, Stand Down, the fight is over!" commanded Eddie. When the fight stopped, Goku looked a little perplexed. "I thought you guys would wish for immortality," he said. Eddie replied, "I don't mind dying like everyone else. But I think our race deserves to be heroes like you, Kakarott. Now that this fight is over, let's get the wounded healed and head for home. I better call Chi-chi, Bulma and Nezumi there is going to be worrying where Goten, Trunks and Zana are. I also better tell her to expect a lot of surprise guests."

Goku went inside his spaceship and took out a phone. "Hi Chi-chi, if you are wondering where Goten is, he is right here on New Namick with us and Trunks. You will also want to know that some of our long, lost relatives are going to show up. Be expecting my dad, Bardock, my mother Kiniko, cousin Turlitz, Uncle Shito, and Aunt Aiko. Chi-chi are you there? Hi Bulma she fainted. Will be home soon, bye. Goku

Goku looked at Eddie and his brothers. "You guys flying back to earth with us?" he asked. "Nope," replied Patrick, "we want to see our families whom we haven't seen in years. We probably will be seeing you some other time, and your other families on Vegeta will probably be visiting with you soon, perhaps by Christmas. He also turned to Raditz, you should later have your brother, go to Jesico, and pick up the sayains, there." he finished. Raditz nodded.

With that, everyone headed towards their ships. With a rumble, one ship sped towards Earth, and the other six headed for Planet Vegeta.


	11. Epilogue: Lost Grandchildren of Nappa

EPILOGUE

The Lost Grandchildren of Nappa

The planet shook and the roar of giant apes filled the air. Kursias' soldiers screamed in terror. When the smoke cleared three Saiyans stepped through the rumble. One female had rust – red hair, that fell down her back. Another had a strong and sturdy look on his face, with hair that fell onto his shoulders. The third had black, spiky hair that went down his neck, and eyes of a hunter.

There was another explosion, and then, silence


End file.
